110 - The Leisure Hive
thumb|190px The Leisure Hive ist der 110. aus 4 Teilen bestehende Handlungsbogen der Serie Doctor Who und eröffnete die 18. Staffel. Handlung Der Doctor und Romana besuchen den Planeten Argolis, dessen Oberfläche nach einem zwanzig Minuten langen Nuklearkrieg zwischen den Argolisianern und ihren Feinden den Foamasianern unbewohnbar geworden ist. Die Argolisianer sind seit dem Krieg steril. Pangol, der letztgeborene Argolisianer, wurde durch eine Maschine erzeugt, die Spiele in einem Vergnügungspark mit Energie versorgt. Pangol plant, die von dem Erdwissenschaftler Hardin veränderte Maschine so zu verwenden, dass er viele Male neu erschaffen wird, um dann mit dieser Armee der Duplikate die Foamasianer zu zerstören. Pangols Mutter Mena, die Kommandeurin des Vergnügungsparks, wird unterdessen von dem Finanzier Brock unter Druck gesetzt, der will, dass sie den Park an die Foamasianer verkauft. Foamasianische Agenten von der Regierung ihres Planeten kommen an und stellen fest, dass Brock und sein Gehilfe Klout Mitglieder einer abtrünnigen foamasianer Gruppe sind, die sich West Lodge nennt. Der Doctor rekonfiguriert den Generator mit einer Zufallsvorrichtung, die vorher mit den Stromkreisen der Navigation der TARDIS verbunden wurden, und Pangols Plan wird vereitelt, als er zu einem Baby verjüngt wird. Mitwirkende Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden *Eigentlich will der Doctor nach Brighton. Der erste Versuch brachte ihn und Leela nach Fang Rock (Horror of Fang Rock). *Bei einem weiteren Versuch, diesmal um die Eröffnung des Brighton Pavilion zu besuchen, bringt die TARDIS ihn und Romana II einige Jahre zu früh in das Seebad (Gallery of Ghouls). Hinter den Kulissen *Es wurde ab dieser Folge wieder ein neuer Titelvorspann eingesetzt: **In diesem wurde die bisherige, leicht veränderte Version der 1963er Theme durch eine komplett neu gestaltete ersetzt. **Das Logo der Serie ist zudem im dem damals modischen Neonröhrendesign redesignt worden. **Zu guter Letzt erneuerte man das inzwischen sechs Jahre alte Bild von Tom Baker. *Ab jetzt trägt der Doctor vorwiegend bordeauxrote Kleidung und hat an seinen Kragen die Fragezeichen, die ihm die drei nächsten Inkarnationen über erhalten bleiben. *Während der Dreharbeiten erreichte das Arbeitsverhältnis zwischen Baker und Ward einen Tiefpunkt, was die Arbeit mit beiden verkomplizierte und für eine unterkühlte Stimmung am Set sorgte. *Neben einer neuen TARDIS-Requisite, die aus leichterem Fiberglas anstelle des bis dato verwendeten Holzes bestand, wurde auch eine neue Technik eingeführt, mit der das Ein-/Ausblenden der TARDIS besser (sprich in bewegten Szenen) und günstiger durchgeführt werden konnte. *Während der Ausstrahlung von The Leisure Hive und den folgenden Handlungsbögen brachen die Einschaltquoten zusammen und halbierten sich im Vergleich zu denen der letzten Staffeln, was auf die gleichzeitige UK-Erstaustrahlung von Buck Rogers auf ITV zurückzuführen ist. Bis 1980 hatte ITV darauf verzichtet mit einer eigenen (oder geleasten) Sci-Fi-Serie mit der BBC und dem Dauerrenner Doctor Who zu konkurrieren. Diese Veränderung des Status quo war etwas, was der BBC gar nicht gefiel und zu einem interessanten Gegenangriff führte: Zwischen den Doctor Who-Staffeln strahlte sie ab da zur besten Sendezeit Star Trek-Staffeln aus, und rannte ITV die Zuschauer ab. en:The Leisure Hive (TV story) es:The Leisure Hive Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden Kategorie:Stories (Vierter Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (K9) Kategorie:Stories (Romana II) Kategorie:Fernsehepisoden von 1980 Kategorie:Stories (23. Jahrhundert)